From Your Arms Into Another
by Empty Scribbles
Summary: Re-written Sequel for I Was Made For You with Multiple POV's. It leaves off where the last one ended and does not connect with the Hang With Me world.


_I truly apologize for not finishing Hang With Me, but I was very unhappy with it. So I decided to re-write the sequel to I Was Made for You. However, I will not delete Hang With Me for those people who prefer it. Rereading the previous stories, I think it made more sense to write the sequel this way. _

* * *

Growing up, all he ever heard was how Blair Waldorf and Serena Van Der Woodsen were the two most beautiful girls in New York. Dan could recall staring at them from afar, thinking of how unattainable they were for someone like him. Girls like Blair and Serena were never meant for the underprivileged. The day would come when they would marry into a regal surname, forgetting the old teenage romances that were never destined for anything more than a chapter in their story.

"You look bored"

Classes were over and he was left with the hot humid days of summer. Nate Archibald was his only friend from St. Jude's Prep and he left to sail for the entire summer. Sadly, that wouldn't have changed things if Nate had decided to remain in New York, considering his friend had yet to answer any of his texts. He admitted his past indiscretions in the hopes the guilt would go away and lost a friend over it in the process.

Dan propped himself up with his elbows to see his golden wheat blond sister standing by the doorway. Her lips were curled into a lopsided grin and her arms were folded across her chest. No one was enjoying the summer more than his sister Jenny. Blair was gone, leaving her to flow freely in Manhattan without anyone ordering her around.

"There's nothing to do" He pointed out and shrugged his shoulders.

The sound of Jenny's heels against the floorboard filled the bedroom as she made her way over to his desk chair and plopped down. He was still growing accustomed to hearing heels clack against the floorboards of their loft. His mother wore high heels on the rare occasions so it was an uncommon sound in the Humphrey loft.

He straightened up and met his sister's sapphire eyes. "Have you heard from Blair?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me" Jenny smirked and straightened out her skirt. "Are you looking to soothe your ego brother?"

Dan chuckled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "You got me"

"She does a good job of hiding it, but the restrain is there in her voice" Jenny told him and arched a brow. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I woke up upset this morning because I can't stop dreaming about her getting swept off her feet by a charming Frenchman" Dan confessed before taking a sad deep sigh.

"I'm 99 percent sure that will happen" Jenny teased, leaving Dan to fall back on his bed and groan loudly. "It's not the end of the world Dan"

"I was in a strong, healthy relationship with two amazing girls, and somehow I managed to mess all of it up"

"Hey" Jenny said, leaving Dan to lift himself back up and see his sister holding a mischievous smile. "I know something that will take your mind off her"

* * *

Sneaking out to an Upper East Side party with his sister wasn't a simple task. It was well planned and he quickly learned his sister was quite the little schemer. They had dinner; Pasta to be exact. His father was an amazing cook, a talent he had picked up while watching Rufus over the years.

Jenny pestered Rufus with questions about Lily and he found his father on the hot seat for most of the night. Eventually, his sister's plan came into fruition and Rufus threw in the towel. They went their separate ways into their separate bedrooms and patiently waited. In fact, he spent a good two hours staring up at the ceiling thinking about the blonde locks that were in his childhood dreams and the feisty brunette that made his heart bleed. The saddest thing of it all was that Dan never knew what it felt like to yearn for someone before Blair. She made him feel things he could never imagine.

Suddenly, the phone in his pocket vibrated against his jeans.

**Jenny**: _Meet me downstairs_

Dan rolled off the bed and lifted his window to climb down the fire escape. When he hopped onto the sidewalk in front of their building, he saw his sister smoking a cigarette and texting on her phone. He couldn't help but wonder when exactly his sister became so rebellious. She took risks and made the most out of life, something many wish they could get away with.

"This is a horrible idea" He said as he approached Jenny.

Jenny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Are we going to have to buy you a pair of underwear on the way?"

He pressed his lips tightly and shoved his hands down in the pockets of his jeans. The summer air was dry and humid, leaving him desperate for the feeling of a cool breeze hitting the tip of his wet hair pressed against his forehead.

"If dad wakes up in the middle of the night and checks your room, which probably will happen, we're screwed" Dan reminded her.

"So?" Jenny cocked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't scare you?"

"No" Jenny laughed, hand pressed on her chest. She calmed down and shook her head before staring back up to Dan. "Look, we both know dad pulled things like this in high school. I mean what do you suppose he was doing after his gigs?"

"Going home and vowing celibacy" Dan answered.

"Shut up" Jenny said and narrowed her eyes at him before checking her phone. "They should be here any minute"

"So who are we going with again?" Dan inquired curiously.

"Kati, Isabel, and Penelope"

"Uh, I thought those girls hated me" Dan said.

"That was before you dated Serena" Jenny reminded him. "Now, they can stand you and respect you enough to wait for you to leave the room before talking behind your back"

"What does everyone say about me behind my back?"

"They say you're a loser" Jenny swallowed hard before looking up and smiling sadly. "If you actually think that you're more than something for them to boast over, then you're a fool"

"Is that what you think?" Dan asked softly.

"I think Blair only wants you because Serena wants you" Jenny answered and dropped her lit cigarette on the sidewalk. "She could never say she loved you because Nate will always have a place in her heart… And honestly that doesn't surprise me. She told me he was the boy she would marry when I first met her"

"Fuck, that hurts to hear" Dan replied and stared away.

"It's just you and me, everyone else has a motive" Jenny added and smiled.

He couldn't help but drift his eyes up to meet her smile.

* * *

He was expecting a limo, not a large black tinted decked out SUV. When he opened the door, hoping the loud music wouldn't wake up the neighborhood, he was shocked to see how much space they had. Fitting four people in the back would be no problem.

"Little J!" Kati yelled excitedly.

"Kati!" Jenny mimicked and went straight in for a hug, leaving Dan alone and uncomfortable.

For the past three years, he may have only exchanged a total of ten words with Kati, or any of the girls in the SUV for that matter. They always looked at him as if he were the nasty unwanted bubblegum stuck underneath the desks in their classrooms.

"I brought Dan, I hope that's alright" Jenny announced as she settled herself in on the leather seat.

"Of course" Penelope waved off and glanced back over to Dan from the driver's seat. "Make yourself at home. There are drinks in the mini-fridge"

"And champagne!" Isabel sang out loud as she wiggled the champagne bottle in front of Dan, laughing in pure joy and bliss.

Penelope pressed her lips in displeasure. "You will need to excuse Isabel, she has clearly had too much to drink"  
"Tish, tish" Jenny waved her index finger. "You know the rule Penelope, there is no such thing as too much alcohol"

"Uh, that's definitely not true" Dan replied, staring at the girls strangely.

They were completely different from what he imagined. Blair's minions were always uptight and prissy in school, but maybe alcohol was playing a factor in their behavior.

A sigh escaped Jenny's lips as she shook her head. "You're such a Debbie downer"

"Sorry" Dan rose his hands up in defense as a wry smile spread across his lips. "Drink away"

"Daniel" Isabel said and glanced over to Dan. "May I ask you something?"

He swallowed hard. "Um, yeah, sure"

"What about you do Blair and Serena find so fascinating?"

"I'm not sure how fascinating they find me anymore" Dan answered, hoping the topic of Blair and Serena would be dropped.

"We think it's the size of your dick" Isabel smirked and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Isabel!" Kati squealed and attempted to suppress her fit of giggles, along with the other girls. "You're so bad"

Dan looked over to his sister, eyes pleading for some help, but all signs were pointing to a long night.

* * *

They drove to a beach house in the Hamptons and Dan spent the entire drive staring out the window, jumping into a conversation here and there. Kati's parents had bought their daughter her own summer home, which was unbelievable. No matter how many years he had spent with the wealthy, they would still manage to astonish him with their reckless splurging.

By the time they arrived, cars were already parked by the curb and he could hear the reckless teenage behavior coming from down the street.

When he set foot into the two story house, he didn't feel very welcome. Not one person managed to greet him warmly. The rumor of him fooling Chuck and Nate obviously wasn't running well with his peers. Of course, the fact that he wasn't in their elite club of wealth and social status didn't help matters either.

Finally, he made it to the end of the living room and his fingers wrapped around the gold knob of the glass door leading to the deck.

"Where do you think you're going Brooklyn?"

Dan looked over his shoulder to see a couple of guys, tan, and dressed in preppy summer wear. "I was just going to go out on the deck to enjoy the view"

"See, the problem with that is I don't remember anyone inviting you" The cool eye dirty blonde smirked.

This was not going to end well for him. His mind was racing to the possible scenarios, like being thrown off the deck, or being stuffed in a garbage can and rolled down a hill. None of them sounded very appealing.

"Dan?"

They looked over to see Serena Van Der Woodsen pushing her way through the crowd and it was as though everything was in slow motion and he was in one of his dreams. His mouth parted open and his eyes stilled at her white twill shorts, striped top underneath the navy blue blouse rolled up, just before her tan biceps. Tall, blonde, and gorgeous.

"Hey you" Serena greeted and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek, leaving him to blush. Serena then glanced over to the group of guys harassing him and narrowed her eyes. "Dan is off limits" Her fingers wrapped around his hand. "Come on"

There was a rumor out there being spread around about him wanting to get back together with her, but the perception was not reality. He had yet to decide on whom he preferred, but all signs were pointing to Serena.

She tugged him out to the deck, where the sounds of waves crashing filled the crisp summer air. He didn't know where to start with her. They ended on a good note, but it was made obvious to him that she had been avoiding him since the semester ended and summer began. He tried texting and emailing, but was unable to get one measly response from her. The thought of being looked upon as someone beneath them crossed his mind on numerous occasions as he would stare up at the ceiling, hoping his eyes would get heavier.

"Dan Humphrey" Serena said, leaning back against the wooden railing of the deck as a smile became of her lips. "What have you been up to?

He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Oh you know, the usual…Working, reading, writing"

"Right" Her teeth tug around her bottom pink-beige lips. "Have you written anything interesting recently?"

"You know I can't share that with you"

"Mmmm" She nodded understandingly and tucked her golden stand of hair behind her ear. "Yes, you like to keep your work close to your chest"

Dan tilted his chin up forward and met her eyes. "You told me you wanted to keep in touch this summer"

"I did want to, but you know how things are" Serena replied and ran a hand through her thick shiny golden hair. "One minute my mother is asking to visit her in Monaco and the next Kati is inviting me down to the Hamptons"

He huffed out a breath of disbelief before shaking his head slowly. "Whatever"

"Awww" She pouted her lips. "Don't be such a bummer"

"I'm sorry but it just how you make me feel"

"What were you expecting?" Serena smirked, wrapping her gold chained necklace around her finger.

His eyes drifted down to the wooden floor of the deck, fighting the blush spreading across his cheeks. "I don't know, I thought maybe you had a special place in your heart for losers"

She laughed, tilting her head back as the moon illuminated her skin. He watched her in awe, wondering how someone could be so perfect. She pushed herself off the railing and pressed her chest to his side, leaving him to swallow hard.

"I wish you were a loser" Her forehead pressed against the side of his head as her berry fragrance consumed his nose. "I hated you for such a long time"

"I know" Dan shut his eyes.

"But now I just miss you" Serena whispered against his neck and slipped her hand underneath his shirt. Her warm hand caused him to shiver, and his breathing began to shorten.

He opened his eyes to see her watching him in this dark alluring gaze. "This is a bad idea"

"I'm not stopping you from leaving" She said softly and pressed a kiss on his neck.

* * *

_Good Morning Upper East Siders:_

_Romeo is back and he is looking for his Juliet. Too bad __**D**__ forget to mention it to __**B**__. Oh __**B**__, when will you learn everyone loves __**S**__. _

_You know you love me._

_XOXO,_

_Gossip Girl_

"Shit" Dan said as he ran a hand through his hair. He shoved his phone back down to his pocket and grabbed a shirt off the chair.

By the time he was in the kitchen, his father was using the waffling iron and Jenny was sitting by the island counter, waiting patiently for her waffle.

"Morning son" Rufus greeted and lifted his head up to stare at Dan. "Would you like a waffle?"

Dan cleared throat. "Yes please…Thank you"

He sat on the stool next to his sister and reread the Gossip Girl blast.

"So is it true?" Jenny asked under her breath.

"I don't know what you're speaking of little sis" Dan replied distractedly as he read through the phone.

"Everyone is saying you and Serena slept together, and now there is a Gossip Girl blast about it!" Jenny whispered furiously.

Rufus eyed them curiously. "What are you two murmuring over there?"

"The latest rumor has Lily in Monaco with a new man" Dan told Rufus and smirked when he caught sight of his father off guard.

"I-…I don't see how that would affect me" Rufus stuttered.

"Tell me about it. That's what I've been telling everyone from school, but apparently it is impossible to squash rumors these days" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least Lily is happy right?" Dan reminded them.

"Uh yeah, Lily is like twice his age" Jenny added.

"Dan, do you think you can watch these waffles?" Rufus asked and began to untie his apron. "I forgot I needed to go to the bank"

"No problem Dad" Dan smiled easily and strode over to the waffling iron as Rufus headed out of the loft.

"That was easy" Jenny sighed happily. "Now, on to you"

A crease formed in-between his brows. "What about me?"

"Dan, you need to tell me right now" Jenny demanded in a stern tone. "Did you sleep with Serena?"

"Whatever happened last night is between Serena and me" Dan answered.

Before Jenny could respond, his phone vibrated against the wooden countertop of the kitchen island. He peeked over the counter and narrowed his eyes to get a better read. It was an out of area number coming up as _unavailable_.

He picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. "Hello"

"Daniel" Harold greeted.

"Mr. Waldorf?"

"Yes" He chuckled lightly. "How are you?"

"Good…Uh-" Dan rubbed the back of his head nervously, grimacing slightly. "I'm sorry I was unable to make it to Paris this summer"

"Don't worry, I understand how these things go…And you're so young" Harold said understandingly. "Anyways, the reason I'm calling is to see if you are free for the coming weeks"

Dan chewed on his lower lip. "Well um, yeah I think so"

"Good, I bought you tickets to visit us and you should've received a confirmation email this morning"

"Wait what?" Dan asked as a crease formed in-between his brows.

He placed his phone on speaker and looked through his email to indeed see a confirmation email with a ticket dated for Friday.

* * *

_Drop a review and please let me know if this even worth continuing. _


End file.
